


Of Wendigo and Halflings (discontinued)

by The_Official_Hanta_Sero



Category: Original Work, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo has a clingy friend, Ew trash, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, Scal only cares for 1 halfling, This is trash, no beta we die like men, riding within antlers is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Official_Hanta_Sero/pseuds/The_Official_Hanta_Sero
Summary: An ageless creature roams Mirkwood. He's made from evil, but is trying to escape his fate. He comes across a group of dwarves and a halfling, and decides to join them in their quest, for he is bored of working for elves.Or, I got bored and chucked my Wendigo oc into The Hobbit.Discontinued because I learnt that I can't write multi-chapter fanfics. May re-write this in the future
Relationships: no - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Of Wendigo and Halflings (discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Quick warning, Scal is a creature that's existence is evil, but is otherwise good. Do not ask about why the spiders do not see him 90% of the time. ]
> 
> I base this on both the book and the movies, so stuff may vary

His cloven hooves make not a sound as he flitters throughout an old, nameless forest. Slivers of sunlight filter between leaves and branches. A path lay not here, never was one, but he knows where he is. Elves have graced his presence and bouts have ensured, but as long as he stays afar, they leave him alone.

Although, many times he's found himself in the halls of the elves, taken as both guest and foe. His latest visit held a wealthy argument, one to decide his fate. It took hours, and yet neither side had raised their voice. Food lay out, as does wine. Dare not does he, for shackles keep him bound.

An agreement was made in the wee hours of day. His life will be spared, and he'll be kept free, so long as he works for them. He's sent as a scout, a sentry. Sitting by the path. Not close, not far, but all within sight. Any unknown strays close, and he leads them off the path.

Many creatures he's seen, from the unlucky traveler to terrifying spiders. All he does is deceive. Travellers are lost and spiders are slain. Yet more they come, spiders that is, and more larger they get. Bigger than he they are, a feat in itself, for he is a creature bigger than man.

In addition to his height, antlers adorn his head. Tines curve inwards, creating a basketwork-guard, but is still enough to hold an adult halfling, with strength to match. Despite however heavy the antlers should weigh, he is not inconvenienced at all.

He watches the surprise on his onlookers face as he rises to full form. Bipedal legs that end in those same cloven hooves that skirt about the forest floor. His dainty body is nothing but skin pulled over bone, and yet he is in full health. His face is that of a deer, long and tan, and slowly it fades down his neck to a charcoal black like the rest of his body. The last addition of his queer body is a long, bony tail.

He's been at his post for days on end, and no critters have stumbled near. Spiders have a reason not to be near the entrance with he. His hunger rattles and his thirst is parched, but he cannot leave until he has news to share. His blank eyes stare forward, his deer ears check for any stray sounds.

Finally, he hears something. Talking of many people, and footsteps against brick. He sinks to the ground until he is at level of a deer. Underbrush is limited, so he must maneuver around trees. He sneaks forward, his cloven hooves once again making no sound against the dead leaves and twigs.

He stays away, out of sight, but he sees a group of dwarves, and a halfling. They do not seem to be travellers or merchants, and then he eyes their weaponry and armors. They are on a quest, they are, and he decides he must follow them. Not everyday he comes across a band of adventurers like this. Maybe he'll help them out.

Hours upon hours of silent following, and they have left the path themselves. He then noticed a bigger problem. Spiders. Smaller than him, but barely. Deadly if left alone, or grouped up. Unfortunately, the entire forest area is covered in webs.

He noticed the halfling look up, and go to the nearest tree. The halfling started to climb. He does not know what compelled him, but he decided to climb after the halfling. Naturally, his cloven hooves are able to grip to the trunk of the tree.

He knows not if the halfling noticed him, but he assumed so. He looked down, only for a second, and when he looked back up there was an elven sword lightly pressed into his neck. The halfling had moved quietly, quieter than he did, and had already cornered him. The angle was odd, for he was taller than a human, and yet was pinned down all the same.

""Who- What are you?!"" The halfling interrogated him. When he made no motion to speak, the sword was pressed more into his neck, drawing blood.  
""Scal is my name, although I don't actually know what I am."" His voice had an echo to it. Scal averted his eyes from the halfling's glare. The sword was not lowered, and the glare seemed to get worse.

Scal's tail almost slithered against the bark, as he takes a step back, and ultimately, loose his footing. Despite hooves that stick, he's began to fall. His body angled to the side, his head forward, and he knocks the halfling. He's only lucky to have the blade drift away his throat.

A tine has caught on the sleeve of a dirty, old coat, close to piercing skin. The force of motion has caused the halfling to swing into the antlers, imprisoned by their cage. With all the weight to his head, it caused the fall to be great.

Webs break under Scal's weight as the halfling holds on, a miracle he hasn't lost his sword yet. Web after web until there was one that did not. Strips of webbing stuck to him, as the faintest of scuttling can be heard in the distance, creeping ever so close.

If at all Scal touches the web, he'll get stuck, and he currently lay flat against it. Stuck at an angle, his tail lay limp, but close. It took not a moment more for spiders to emerge from their hidden states. Many spiders came near, starting to wrap him up, for they have never had a meal this big. He is only thankful that the halfling is safe within his antlers.

Tightly wrapped within many webs, Scal makes not a sound, nor does he move, but he does hope the halfling will be safe, for he has no natural weapons of his own. Sharp claws not long enough to get through the webbing, and even if, it won't do much against spiders that match his size.

He's being dragged, he can feel it. Scal continues to be dragged until he can smell fresh air, and the blood of a spider soaking through the webs. It is then that he uses his claws, small slices through the still soft webs. As he looks up, he sees the sword dangling near his face, and a corpse laying atop him.

Cautiously, Scal moves the corpse off him, the dead spider simply getting pushed to the side and falling to the ground. He goes to get up, trying to pull more webbing off of himself, as the halfling removes webs from his antlers. It seems they have become allies.

It is when they deeply look into the webbed forest do the duo see all the spiders crawling around their nest, and what looks to be other people wrapped within more webs. Scal swiftly moves behind the trunk, knocking the halfling around his antlers.

""I hope you have a plan, halfling, for I have no weapons on my person."" Scal whispered, barely audible and echo non-existent. The halfling didn't speak, but Scal heard the rustling of clothes, and if he strained his ears, he could hear the shrill cries of the spiders talking.

Scal felt the air shift around him, or more specifically, his antlers. It was like the halfling was there, yet wasn't.  
""Go, move forward, towards the spiders, but silent, sneak."" A voice whispered to Scal, and he could only guess it was the halfling, only, it sounded off. It sounded like it was in his head.

Obediently, Scal moved forward, the webbed branches masking any sound he would've made. He lowered himself so he was on all four's, making sure he was small enough to crawl through the branches. Oh how he hopes the halfling is going to stab those spiders.

Scal is lucky that the spiders ignore him, they always do. They would walk around him. So, he supposes he doesn't need to hide, but he does so anyways. A sudden noise to his left grabs his attention, and he was about to go after it when the voice comes back.  
""Forward, it was a distraction."" Scal then notices many of the spiders chase the sound.

Scal sneaks until a spider's abdomen sway in front of him. He stops, unsure of what to do, until the spider recoils back, a long slash on its body. Scal didn't see a weapon, only felt the air shift. He feels the halfling gripping one of his left tines as he attacks.

The wounded spider turns around, but it doesn't even seem to see Scal. A second slice came, cutting one of the the fat spider's front legs off. It hisses loudly as another leg was cut off. Another attack was made, but it didn't seem to hit.

Scal is unsure if it is because the is practically under the arthropod, but he can hear it's screams.  
"" _Curse it! Where is it?! Where is it?!_ "" The creature shrieked. 'Can it not see me? They did earlier.' Scal thought, deeply confused. He was brought back when he felt the air around his antlers return to normal.  
""Here."" Scal hears the halfling's voice, normal again.

Scal feels all of the spider's eyes concentrate on his antlers, or what's in them. The spider goes to charge, but is quickly met with with the sword.  
"" _Ah! It stings!_ "" The spider yelled, but it's voice is distant to Scal. He watches as the sword was ripped out of the spider, letting it fall to the ground again.  
""Sting,"" the halfling muttered, ""that's a good name.""

""You name your weapons?"" Scal asked, amusement and curiosity both in his echoing voice.  
""Well, yeah."" Was the halfling's response. Scal didn't press, but muttered something about 'weird creatures'.  
""What else are we doing here? Are those dwarves part of your group?"" Scal asked, pointing towards the webbed figures.  
""It's more like I'm part of their group."" The halfling replied, his voice quiet. Kāro said nothing more, but marched up to the closest dwarf.

The halfling didn't try to escape Scal antlers, only swing a sword. 'I suppose it's safer than walking on these branches. Webs make it hard.' Scal thought. All it took was a couple of cuts, and all the dwarves were on the ground, but still wrapped up.  
""They writhe like grubs."" Scal chuckled, clearly amused. He hears a barely concealed snort come from above him.

Scal watches as the dwarves escape their binds, before they yell about.  
""Where's Bilbo?"" One of the dwarves call out. Scal was about to ask the halfling, when said halfling called back.  
""I'm up here!"" The halfling yells, only for it to be cut short when Scal jumps back. A third spider attacks them. This time, the halfling knows what he's doing as he stabs the spider in its thorax. The spider curls up in itself as it dies, preventing the halfling from removing his sword, and drags the halfling with it as it falls off the tree.

He tries to keep a steady foot, but with the halfling being pulled down, it unbalanced Kāro, and forces him to fall too. The spider curled up half around his antlers, and it, the halfling and Scal are united as one as they tumble down.

Scal sees something shiny fly out from… somewhere; being pulled in every direction makes you lose your sense of direction. He hears the halfling yell in anger, and can only assume the shiny object belonged to him, but they were pulled away from it.

No sooner than they, or rather Scal, uncomfortably land does the halfling scramble out of the make-shift cage. Scal doesn't bother to get up, only watch with mild interest. His eyes caught the shine of a golden ring, as the halfling was tearing everything apart.

""Halfling, your ring is over there."" Scal lazily points, his voice almost echo-less. The halfling snaps his head in the direction, and desperately ran towards it. Scal slowly got up, dusting his body from dirt and webs, blood will have to wait.

Scal turned to look at the halfling, bemused by how much he wanted the ring. Then, a noise grabbed his attention. A crack, almost like eggshells being stood upon, but it was near the halfling. Scal rushed to said halfling, who wasn't too far away. Both stopped, as from the ground seemed to hatch a spider. A trapdoor spider.

Scal, who wasn't too keen on killing a hatchling, made a move to go forward, but the halfling moved first. He couldn't see his face, but he new the halfling was angry; the hatchling almost stood on the ring. Fueled by rage, the halfling just hit and hit the spider, all while screaming "No!". The halfling didn't stop until the spider was almost hacked to pieces.

The halfling grabbed the ring, and seemed to show it off to the dead spider.  
""Mine."" The halfling said, jealousy clearly evident in his voice. Almost immediately, the halfling staggered back, almost falling over when he sat. He stared at the ring in his fingers before a different expression painted his face. Confusion.

""You killed a baby spider for a ring?"" Scal asked, simply staring at how confused the halfling was. At those words, the halfling froze. His secret, his ring, his _precious_.  
""It's mine, I found it!"" The jealousy returned.  
""I don't want it, I just was curious."" Scal was now confused.

Despite the odd conversation being over, they were interrupted by the sounds of dwarf. The halfling was about to go to his group, but Scal stopped him.  
""Shh. The elves are near, and you don't want to be a prisoner by them."" He whispered, putting one of his massive hands over the halfling's mouth. Once he was sure the halfling would stay silent, he freed the halfling.

Scal saw elves grow near, but not for him.  
""Quick, get in my antlers and stay quiet. They'll let me pass, but not you."" Scal once more whispered, practically picking the halfling up. He is not willing to waste energy to make his hide translucent.

He runs away, back to the deep forest. Cloven hooves keeping him silent, as he keeps a halfling hiden from elves. He knows not the quest at hand, but he has already begun to fear for the halfling. He will not abandon his acquaintance.


End file.
